With recent advances in semiconductor light sources, such as high output white light emitting diodes (LEDs), interest has developed in employing light elements which utilize semiconductor light sources to construct automotive lighting systems such as headlamps, warning lamps, fog lamps and signaling lamps. Such semiconductor light elements can offer a variety of advantages over conventional incandescent and gas discharge light sources, including much smaller required volumes for the light elements with semiconductor sources, resulting in a wider range of possible designs and styling, as well as potentially increased longevity and reliability.
However, light elements employing semiconductor sources also suffer from disadvantages, including lower light output levels than comparable incandescent and/or gas discharge light sources and a sensitivity to over-heating of the semiconductor light source which can result in failure of the semiconductor light sources.